Zeus
Biography Zeus is the king of Olympus, the ruler of the Olympian Gods, the son of Cronos, the brother of Poseidon and Hades, and the father of Hercules, Ares, and Impulse. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Nigh-Omnipotence: '''Zeus possesses the conventional superhuman attributes of an Olympian god. However, as the three sons of Kronos, and Skyfather of the Olympians, his abilities are vastly superior to those possessed by the rest of his race. Zeus also possesses near omnipotent levels of magic, granting him almost unlimited power. ** 'Atmokinesis: Being the God of the sky, Zeus can manipulate the weather in any way he chooses. He can manipulate all aspects of the weather, including rain, wind, clouds, lightning, and thunder. ***Aerokinesis: As the God of the sky, Zeus has complete control over the wind. He can his power to cause tornados, whirlwinds, hurricanes, etc., and create strong bursts of wind for combative purposes. ***Electrokinesis: As the God of the sky, Zeus is capable of manipulating static and celestial electricity. Zeus can generate a mystical form of lightning that is divine in nature, and the most powerful form of lightning in the universe. Zeus is known for projecting this lightning from in hands in the form of lightning bolts that he then hurls. ***Thermokinesis: Zeus is capable of manipulate the temperature at will. ***Hydrokinesis: As the God of the sky, Zeus is capable of causing storms and controlling rain, along with clouds. ** 'Immortality: '''Like all other Olympians, Zeus is functionally immortal. He is immune to aging and has not aged since reaching adulthood. He cannot die by any conventional means. ** 'Superhuman Strength: 'As the King of the Gods, Zeus possesses incredible levels of superhuman strength. He could easily overpower almost anything in creation. His strength is second only to his son, Hercules. ** 'Superhuman Speed: 'As the god of lightning, Zeus can move at extremely fast speeds second to only Hermes. He can easily run and fly faster than speed of the lightning he commands. While moving at super speed, electricity will sometimes emanate off of Zeus. ** 'Superhuman Reflexes: 'Zeus' reflexes are much more superior to the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** 'Superhuman Durability: 'Zeus' body is highly resistant physical injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. ** 'Superhuman Agility: Zeus' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are far superior to the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: Zeus' highly advanced physiology generates almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, he possesses almost limitless stamina. ** Invulnerability: '''Like all Olympians, Zeus' skin, muscle, bone, and all other bodily tissues have 3 times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being. ** '''Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all Olympians, if injured, Zeus is capable of healing himself with superhuman speeds and efficiency. He is even capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs if necessary. ** Magic: 'Zeus' possesses nigh-omnipotent levels of Olympian magic. ** 'Chronokinesis: Zeus is capable of using magic to manipulate the flow of time. With this power, he is able to stop time. ** Matter Manipulation: 'Zeus is capable of using magic to perform feats of matter manipulation. He can create and transform matter at will. ** 'Reality Warping: 'Zeus is capable of using magic to perform feats of low level reality warping. ** 'Resurrection: 'Zeus is able to utilize his magic to revive people from the dead. ** 'Teleportation: 'Zeus has the ability to disappear in thin air, leaving a rain of electric charges behind, and appear seconds later somewhere else. ** 'Telekinesis: 'Zeus is capable of mentally manipulating the movement of objects and people. ** 'Telepathy: 'Zeus is capable of telepathically communicating with others. ** 'Flight: 'Zeus can channel his mystical lightning throughout his body, or manipulate the air around himself, to grant himself the ability to fly at great speeds. ** 'Enhanced Intellect: 'Zeus possesses vast knowledge, and intelligence that is far greater than that of normal human capability. He oversees almost everything in Olympus, making him near omniscient. He possesses limited knowledge of the future. Abilities * 'Leadership * Genius Level Intellect * Expert Tactician * Expert Combatant Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Invulnerability Category:Atmokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Immortality Category:Teleportation Category:Flight Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Healing Factor Category:Magic Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Telepathy Category:Energy Projection Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Thermokinesis Category:Leadership Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Speedsters Category:Omnipotence Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Reality Warping Category:Chronokinesis